And This is How We Fell
by sable-fahndu
Summary: Millia's pursuit of Zato is drawing to a close and hate, regret, and love is confronted in the process.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Guilty Gear.

**A/N:** This story is AU. Zato lives and never trully died, Millia is still in pursuit of him. More changes I'll explain as the story progresses.

And This is How We Fell

_Chapter One_

Zato was silent as Eddie fed. Fed of the lost. Fed of the hate, the saddness, and the things that locked themselves tight with hte maddness of the dark.

Zato shuddered.

Even blinded, he could sense the motions, smells, and aura's of the world around him.

He could see.

Through Eddie's mind, he could see. It wasn't a pretty mind. He remembered the first months of when he had connected with Eddie. The bile would rise within his throat and he would choke on his insides until he couldn't feel no more. He made to deadend himself to it. He was once an assasin. Killing was old, it was ancient, and he had had a hand at it before. But not like this. Not like Eddie.

The shadow demonstrated a form like no other, unaware of the life before him, merely picking apart the body; testing it's pliability, it's heart, it's strength, and texture.

Zato stood afar, his heads turned and eye's closed to eliminate and banish Eddie's mind from sight. The beast wasn't malicious...it was curiouse. Curious as to the tick-tocking of the human chest. ' Dear Zato, what is that beating thing? ' He wanted to know the purpose of a breath, and the difference between fair and horrid.

' It is a pretty color, is it not, Zato? ' Eddie asked, pointing to the blood upon the wall. Zato shifted and turned away, ' It's disgusting Eddie. You've made a mess, ' he reprimanded, speaking of the spewing corpse before him.

' It's red! You like red flowers best, do you not? '

' Thats not a flower. Lets go. ' Eddie sighed, but followed all the same, ' You are a very unhappy man. ' If Zato had immuned himself to anything, it was Eddie's voice. The forbidden beast had an unconciouse way to pause split second within speach and lilt and mechanize his voice without a thought. At first, it had been unsettling, a voice that turned his stomach, and pricked at his fingertips while he was sleeping. Yet now, he merely found it an annoyance after repetative use.

His thoughts trailed back to what Eddie had said. ' Unhappy? ' He never thought himself as such. Angered, bitter, and resentful. But unhappy? He smirked slightly. Indeed. He was unhappy. But he wasn't jumping on the next airship that was thriving of the remedy either. His happiness, if there was any to be had, would come when Millia was gone. Yet until then, he would give her a run for his money, making her chase him to the ends of the earth when her heart was bleeding, her eyes were crying, and the ground would break open and swallow her whole within her dreams.

He wanted her broken before the end. He wanted to be the one who broke her. To make her realize the pain she had caused the guild and himself. The bitterness and rage he had felt in the dimensional prison was returning and Eddie stirred at the change of Zato's mood.

' You're not doing the crying thing again, are you? ' Eddie queried softly, his lilt-filled voice awfully pleasant.

It turned his stomach.

Zato turned, bent over, and released his insides upon the alley floor.

' Your Millia Rage has gotten to you once more, yes? ' The man nodded weakly. He rested his head upon his arm, waiting for his wretched stomach to calm.

' You could have killed her by now, but you persist to fancy a pursuit. Human's play is very confusing, ' the monster said disdainfully, a slight bit of disgust edging his voice.

A shot of comfort shifted to the ex-guild leader at the thought of Eddie's annoyance.

' Like a child, you are. Playing hide-and-seek. '

Zato's shoulders began to shake until a chuckle emmited from his mouth. Eddie was like a child. The irony of the shadow calling him such. Eddie was silent as Zato laughed maddeningly. It broke the stillness of the night and chilled the air even more.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

A/N: As I said before, it is AU. Filler Chapter.

Chapter Two

Zato woke up immediately, sweat causing his hair to stick to his face. He had dreamt of when she was a girl, when she had followed him wherever he went.

' When she was innocent...'

' She thinks your dead, it's quite alright, ' Eddie mumbled, his chest rising and falling lightly, ' She thinks your a mere corpse being controlled by me. Why waste sleep on her? '

The beast knew him too well. Zato didn't understand how Millia's beliefs that he was dead should comfort him, yet Eddie wasn't completely wise upon the human mind. Knowing that the forbidden beast was trying to ease his restlessness alone was slightly disturbing.

And he didn't want Millia to think him dead...

' Why not? It would be an advantage if you had her pretty neck in your hands and her eyes would be wide with surprise when she realized her mistake. '

He couldn't distinguish wether the thought was his own or Eddie's.

' Go to sleep. I want to think of your Millia when you dream. '

Zato shuddered. A flush of posessiveness entered his body yet he quickly calmed and closed his eyes. Eddie could brood all he wanted over the hair witch. Besides, he would be the one that helped him to kill her.

----------------Scene Switch--------------------

Millia looked to the child in skepticism, placing her hand upon her hip, ' I do not believe it is possible. ' The girl rolled her eyes, heaving a breath as she shifted her anchor to the other shoulder.

' Fine then. Suit yourself just fine, mind you, I tried to help. '

She turned and made for the docking port. A sense of urgency washed over Millia and she was behind the girl in a second, ' Are you sure? '

The teenager turned around in a huff, as if appalled, and her grasp on her anchor tightened, ' The Mayship is the fatest ship in the sky. It's MY ship and if it can't get you there in the time your asking, then none will. I gave you an offer out of politeness but you just pissed me off, ' May shouted the last part, making her way back to the ship.

Millia was a bit surprised at her lack of annoyance at the childs attitude. Instead, she found herself amused.

' The Mayship? '

The young lady with the anchor paused again, ' Yeah. '

' Fine name. Could you reconsider? '

May looked at the woman skeptically, ' You've got a funny voice, you know that? I'll let you on, but only if you were seriouse about the May thing. '

Millia gave a twist at the lips.

May smiled in turn and rushed to the woman, ' Good! Now, come aboard, and I'll give the routine. You hear the name Johnny, and you pretend like it's a foreign word you've never heard before, got it? '

The ship would bring her closer to Zato if it's reputation held.

' Alright, that's 5000 world dollars like you said. '

Millia complied, money being no object scince the world tournament.

May seemed satisfied and shifted her shoulders to ease the tension the anchor always caused, ' Great. Well have you there in no time. '

May began to hum to herself and Millia followed.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own it

A/N: This story contains tons of flashbacks. Also, AU of the disastourous nature. Hint-I named Millia's hair Rage ( the anglar beast is a being of it's own.) And Zato guild leader out of strength, not Eddie. And more.

Chapter Three

The air was freezing and bitterly cold. The chill was making her muscles ache and tighten as she held her knees together, attempting to warm herself in anyway possible. Zato had given her his jacket, yet even so, her teeth chattered and her breath came out harsh within large clouds. The assasin leader sat next to her, quiet and thoughtful as the rest of the guild members froze alongside each other, huddling together as they tried to accumulate warmth.

Millia looked to Zato, guilt flooding her features. He said nothing but the goosebumps up and down his arms made the hair stand up and every now an then, a shudder would pass through him.

' Zato, take your coat back,' she whispered as she began shruggin the article off.

But he refused the eleven year old and moved toward their pack. Rummaging through the stack, all the assasins eyes were on him.

The guild had just completed a mission, Zato bringing Millia as watch to warn them of danger. And unexpected alarm had fired off inside a building and the guild was made to flee, hiding within the present cave untill the outside was clear of guards. However, the guards were now gone, yet the Russian weather was proving certain death by it's temperature.

Zato stood when he found his prize, turning to Millia as he gave the last of the food to the girl, a strip of dried meat. Millia was silently as he slipped it into her hands, her stomach twisting in anticipation as Kisuragi stood, his face masked with rage, pointing a thin finger at the girl, ' You meant to feed her and make for us to starve? '

Zato stood to full height, pulling his shoulders back, his blue eyes narrowing.

' She's a child, Kisu, it's only right, ' Ein spit out in annoyance, giving the thin man a glare.

' We kill for money. Tell me the justification of our deeds? Why change heart now? '

Zato stepped forward, his anger amplifying, ' Stop it, ' he said calmly.

' No. Not when were being led by one so soft. A child within the guild- '

Ein was quick to hold his rapier to Kisuragi's throat,' It is common rule you do not question our leader. Millia is his. A mark at her is a mark at him. You injure the guild's leader and the guild shall seek your blood. Leave it, man. '

Kisu growled, shoving the man off of him, a look of contempt crossing his features, ' Die then. All of you. I'll break my way out. '

He left and all eyes were on Millia. While some gave a small smile of encouragement, others gifted her with their glares. Ein never even looked to the Russian girl as he made to sit back down. She slipped the meat into her pocket, too afraid to eat. She stayed awake that night, her back against the cave wall, shivering from fear rather than the chill of the night. Zato said nothing as he stood by her small form, watching the others.

When the guild finally fell asleep, Zato's deep voice spoke over the coldness of the night, ' You should eat now before the meat is useless. '

Obeying immediately, she began to chew quietly, breaking off a piece and holding it up to Zato. The assasin refused but the girl pressed on, standing and causing the Spainiards jacket to fall to the floor. In annoyance, he took the piece of meat and brought it to his mouth.

(TBC)


End file.
